onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Homies
Homies are objects and animals that have been anthropomorphized by Big Mom's Soru Soru no Mi. Her Devil Fruit allows her to infuse the shards of a human's soul into non-living objects which causes them to gain a life of their own and in animals it gives them the ability to talk and behave like humans. They primarily exist in Totto Land where many homies happily serve their creator. Appearance Almost anything can become a homie with the exception of corpses and humans, so their appearance can be incredibly varied. Any inanimate object imaginable can become a homie after having a piece of a soul infused into it regardless of shape or size, as shown with the living furniture, ships and talking buildings that inhabit Totto Land. Food of all types (with the likely exception of meats due to being made from deceased creatures) can also become homies, however the majority of food-based homies seen are all sweets and pastries which is fitting considering Totto Land's sweet environment. Plant life, pieces of the ground, mountains and even meteorological phenomenons (like clouds, rainbows and what seems to be a miniature living sun) can become homies as well. Materials that were manifested via other Devil Fruit powers (such as the biscuits conjured up by the Bisu Bisu no Mi) can also be turned into homies, as seen with Charlotte Cracker's Biscuit Soldiers which serve as guards on Whole Cake Island. Animals who are infused with human souls gain human-like attributes, such as talking, standing up-right and wearing clothes, which make them resemble members of the Mink Tribe; however, they cannot use Electro and animal-type homies can be mammals, reptiles, amphibians or birds, unlike minks who are limited to looking like mammalian animals. Abilities When anthropomorphized by the Soru Soru no Mi, homies gain human-like intelligence and can think and act in ways they never could before, with living objects being able to freely move about on their own and animals being able to act like humans while retaining their beastly strength. Rabiyan, a carpet homie is shown to be capable of flying like a magic carpet, although why this is so is not yet clear. Some larger homies seems to have several soul fragments in them, like the ground on Whole Cake Island (each mountain has it's own face, and also each hill in The Seducing Woods), or the Big Mom Pirates singing ship that has a door homie aboard it. Connected homies don't necessarily share personalities, as the ship is somewhat cheerful while the door is sleepy. Homies, despite being created from a Devil Fruit ability, are unaffected by bodies of liquids, as shown with a crocodile homie. The homies are also able to sense the presence of Big Mom's soul inside Vivre Cards. Weaknesses The soul inside a homie passes out in front of great fear in a similar way Haoshoku Haki works. When this happens, a homie's face becomes less detailed but will appear horrified. They cannot defy anyone who wields a Vivre Card of Big Mom, being able to sense her powerful soul emanating from it. Interspecies Relationships The homies seem to get along happily with all the races that inhabit Totto Land. Food-based homies do not seem to mind if they are eaten by others so long as the eater compliments them and appreciates their flavor. Homies also care about their fellow Totto Land citizens, as seen during Big Mom's rampage where many homies begged her to stop her senseless path of destruction. Culture All non-animal homies shown seem to have a fondness for singing and many are completely loyal to Big Mom and will gratefully obey her or her children's commands, however stronger homies will be more defiant and independent towards her children and most homies are not above questioning Big Mom when she does something out of hand, such as when she goes on a rampage, but they dare not try to physically stop her as homies are frightened of Big Mom's powerful soul, and even a piece of her Vivre Card is enough to make them freeze in their tracks with fear. Most man-made object homies seem to prefer continuing to be used as objects by others and have a habit of constantly singing about what they are in front of people, such as Big Mom's ship which is always seen singing about the fact that it is a ship or Rabiyan singing about the fact that it is a carpet, making them seem limited in terms of personality. Food-based homies are far more expressive in what they say and feel, and some are not limited to just serving as meals for Big Mom, as shown with a group of living Croquembouche who seemed to happily live civilian lives as tourists before being eaten by Big Mom during one of her rampages, and they can also genuinely fear for their lives should they be in danger of being eaten, even if it is Big Mom who is after them, showing that they truly value their existence. The "Seducing Woods" of Whole Cake Island are quite sinister in nature and have no problem luring innocents to their deaths. Animal-based homies seem to be the most expressive and human-like of the homies, as seen with a talking crocodile who engaged in a serious conversation with members of other races. Big Mom also has no qualms in having homies as members of her crew, such as Randolph. Known Homies Trivia *Like the rest of Totto Land's denizens, homies have a prominent fairy tale theme. **Some of the homies can be a reference to Beauty and the Beast, where Beast's staff is cursed into talking moving household objects. *Homies are similar in nature to Zombies as both are artificial races that were brought to life by Devil Fruit powers, the Soru Soru no Mi and the Kage Kage no Mi respectively and they are both animated by normally intangible elements of a living being, souls and shadows. However, unlike zombies, homies do not become mindless slaves devoid of their own will as time goes on, as they can still question Big Mom and her subordinates. **Toys are also a race created by a Devil Fruit, in which usually inanimate objects gain consciousness, need a human target for the use of their ability, and that involve an intangible element (memory). However, toys are a transformation of the target itself, while homies and zombies only use a part of them on objects. References External Links *Anthropomorphism — Wikipedia article on objects and animals given human-like traits. Site Navigation ca:Homies it:homies es:homies fr:Homies Category:Artificial Races